Playful Combat Training
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: Just a silly idea I had to write down, since I could only find dark stories about these characters. (Warnings: Light Spoilers in here and fluffy tickles ahead; if you don't like this then please don't read it, thank you)


_**First things first.  
I DON'T OWN THE SHOW DOMINION! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE SHOW!**_

 _Yay my second Dominion Fanfic :3.  
(You can find the first fic on this account as well)  
_

 _This time it's a super silly one.  
I have no idea where this idea came from, but I just had to write this down._

 _ **Warnings:**_ _Light spoilers for Season 2 and tickling._ _  
I you don't like such stories then I ask you kindly to leave, thank you._

 _For the others: I hope you will enjoy this story._

 _And I am sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes.  
My first language isn't english._

* * *

 **Playful Combat Training**

Battle sounds cut through the air this evening.

The sun had started setting half an hour ago and it bathed the world in a gorgeous red.

The sand of the beach looked as red as fire, the sound of waves was heard and there was a gently summer breeze that tickled this world.

It was the perfect late summer evening.

At least that was what Alex had thought when he had come here together with Noma, because he and Noma wanted to spend the rest of the evening on this beach, but then Michael had showed up and everything had come quite differently than planned.

The romantic evening had quickly turned into another training session and all Alex had done was rolling his eyes at that.

He respected Michael, but at times like these he just wanted to kick his ass for what he had done, because he had just destroyed this perfect evening for him.

He had just wanted to spend a nice, calm and romantically evening together with Noma, but no, Michael had to turn all of this into another boring training session, because he had told him that he still acted like a kid sometimes and he had to take all of this more seriously, because a lot of bad guys, humans and angels alike, wanted to see him dead and thus he had to know how he had to fight against them.

Alex had told him more than enough that he was strong and that he knew how he had to fight, since he had been in Michael's Archangel Corpse when they still had lived in Vega, but this seemed to be not enough for the powerful Archangel.

Alex knew that Michael just wanted to protect him and he appreciate this, but sometimes he could only shake this head and roll with his eyes.

But he didn't complain and thus he had accepted his fate and he had asked Noma if she wanted to train with him today, because Michael was always a brutal opponent, even in a training session and he had enough bruises on his body already and he certainly didn't need any more of these.

Noma had said yes and minutes later they were caught in a fight.

And Michael was watching these two with eagle eyes.

He had sat down on a small rock, not far away from the two fighters and he watched every single move of Alex and here and there he corrected him when he had done a mistake and he did a lot of mistakes, since he let his guard down way too often. Noma had her fun with the whole situation, because she managed to pin Alex down over and over again and it didn't take long until both fighters were caught in a serious laughing fit.

The one and only person who didn't find this funny at all was Michael.

Stoic as always he looked at these two and how they were fooling around instead of fighting seriously against each other and he just didn't like this at all!

"This is not a game Alex. You need to know how to fight against an angel; otherwise you will die in battle!"

The human and the angel stopped laughing and Noma helped Alex back to his feet.

She threw a glare into Michael's direction, but the Archangel didn't even move a muscle.

"Why must you always be so strict with him?"

"Because otherwise he doesn't learn it."

"That's a bit harsh don't you think? When you were younger you also couldn't fight like a true warrior and you had to learn a lot Michael. Don't forget about this!"

Noma's lips twisted into a sly grin and she turned her head to Alex.

"You should have seen him at his first training session. Not even a minute into it and he lay on the ground."

Even Alex had to grin at that and both he and Noma threw mischievous glances at Michael.

"Oh really? Now that's some interesting news there Michael. Who was able to defeat you so fast?"

"Lucifer."

This one word was enough to bring Alex and Noma to silence.

At least for a few seconds…

"Are you serious?" Alex asked with wide eyes and Michael only nodded his head.

"Lucifer?"

Another nod.

" _The_ Lucifer?"

"Yes Alex. Lucifer. The son of the morning. My older brother. He has taught me and Gabriel everything we had to know. He made a warrior out of both of us."

Goosebumps covered Alex whole body when he just thought about that.

But to his surprise he heard Noma chuckling next to him and when he looked at her, he could see a broad grin on her face.

"Don't act as if your big brother has always been the strict and steely warrior, Michael. I know a complete other sides of him and I am sure that you also remember these other sides, am I right?"

Alex could have sworn to have seen how Michael's cheeks turned slightly pink during Nomas teasing words and he quickly turned his head away from both of them.

"I don't know what you are talking about Noma. There was no other side of Lucifer."

"Oh no? There wasn't?"

She turned her head back to Alex and the grin on her face made him shiver and back away from her.

"Do you want to know what I am talking about Alex?"

"If it's going to hurt me, then no!"

The grin on the female angels face grew wider and she gave the boy a hard shove against his chest that had Alex falling to the ground and before he was able to sit up again, Noma was above him, grabbing his wrists and pinning them into the sandy ground right above his head.

"I can assure you that it won't hurt a bit Alex."

The young man raised an eyebrow at that and looked at her with confusion in his eyes.

"So? If it won't hurt me, then how do you want to defeat me?"

The grin was about to split Noma's face in half by now.

"Oh you will see. Lucifer had his own special tactic to defeat his little brother Michael over there. It was always funny to look at, right Michael?"

The Archangel didn't even look at her, which made Noma laugh softly with amusement, before she turned her attention back to Alex. Without a word she unfolded her wings and that was enough to make Alex jump.

"N-Noma? You said you wouldn't hurt me?"

"And I will stand to my word," she said and at the same time she bend her wingtips inward and moved them towards Alex' upper body.

The boy started to squirm in her strong grip and tried to get away from those wings.

"B-but I know how sharp your wings are! You are so going to hurt me with them!"

"I won't and now hold still."

"No!"

Alex still squirmed underneath his friend, but the angel still managed to push his shirt up with her wingtips.

"Michael! Do something! Help me!"

The Archangel didn't say anything; he just looked at these two from the corner of his eyes and…was that a small smile on his face?"

Alex couldn't think further about this, because in the next moment a rather unmanly squeak left his throat, followed by hysterical giggling and movement got into his body once again, when he suddenly felt something soft and fluffy brushing over his now exposed belly. When he turned his head, he looked right into Noma's wide grinning face and a look at his belly also answered his questions what that was that was tickling him there: Noma's feathers!

"B-but I thought they w-were shahaharp?" he asked, giggling and squirming around in the angel's strong grip.

"Oh they are, but only when I want them to be sharp. Now I want them to be soft so I can use them to do _this_ to you."

During her words, she let her feathers brush all over his stomach and Alex' giggling quickly turned into bright laughter. His legs started kicking out behind Noma and she had to hold tightly onto his wrists, because the boy tried to free himself with all of his might now.

Even Michael now looked at them and his lips curled up into a small smile, as he watched Alex laughing and squirming around while Noma tickled him with her wingtips.

"And here we have Lucifer's special method to defeat stubborn little brothers…well stubborn little humans in your case Alex," Noma said, laughing herself and when she turned her head to the side and when she saw the growing smile on Michael's face, she felt a warmth inside her heart which she hadn't felt for a long, long time.

"And it looks like Michael remembers this special method as well."

The smile on the Archangel's face turned into a small and slightly embarrassed grin and suddenly his feet seems to have become the most interesting thing for him.

"Looks like I am right huh?"

"No…" Michael mumbled to himself, but still with this small grin on his lips.

In truth, he remembered everything, as if it had been yesterday.

He remembered how he had fought against his big brother, remembered how Lucifer had pinned him to the ground and how he had made him laugh until tears had gathered in his eyes and until he had started begging his big brother for mercy.

This had been good times.

Very good times in fact and Michael had thought that he would have almost forgotten about these times, since they were already long gone, but no, he remembered everything very well.

And in this moment he wished these times back.

Times before the Great War…

Alex loud, booming laughter brought him back to reality and when he looked up and looked at him, he could see that Alex was at the end of his strength, because tears were already rolling down his bright red cheeks and he had started begging Noma for mercy.

"Awww what is wrong Alex? Is this already too much for you?"

Frantic nodding was the answer she got for her question.

"Really? But it hasn't even been two minutes yet and you already give up?"

"Yehehehes! N-Noma pleahahase! Stop thahahat!"

The angel laughed and finally she pulled her wings back and released Alex from her firm grip and she also stood up and waited patiently for him to look at her.

"That was so unfair Noma!" Alex grumbled and he brushed his now messy hair out of his face and glared playfully at her.

"Unfair? Maybe, but so much fun at the same time; even you have to admit that."

"Fun for you maybe!"

"So? It wasn't fun for you? But you were laughing all the time?"

"NOMA!"

She laughed and with a powerful wing beat she brought some space between her and Alex to make sure he wouldn't get his hands on her. She landed next to Michael and sat down next to him, making her wings disappear again in the process.

"I would say that this has been a very successful training session, don't you think so?"

"Well I wouldn't call this a "training session". Kids games would be more fitting for this."

"Kids games? Are you serious Michael?"

"More than serious Noma."

"I would be careful if I were you Michael, because these "kids' games" also work on you."

Even Alex had to grin at that.

"You wouldn't even get the chance to get your hands on me, so don't even think about it."

"Oh no? What makes you so sure about that?" Noma asked him and she poked his side playfully to give her words more emphasis and he even twitched away from her finger.

After that everything happened pretty fast:

Michael grabbed her wrists, pulled her onto his legs and in a matter of seconds it was Noma who couldn't stop laughing anymore, when Michael held her hands above her head with one of his own and used his free hand to tickle her stomach until she had tears of laughter shining in her own eyes.

"Because _this_ is what happens if you even try to tickle me!" Michael said with the biggest grin on his face Alex had ever seen.

When the boy had found back to his voice (because he just couldn't get used to a playful Archangel Michael) the grin was practically audible in his next words and he sealed Noma's fate with them.

"Hey Michael, do you need help?"

Needless to say that Noma's loud laughter echoed through the area until the sun had disappeared completely behind the sea...

 **The end**

* * *

 **Author's not:  
**

I have been looking through some Dominion fanfics in the past weeks, but I have only found dark ones and that's why I decided to write a funny, fluffy one myself and this is what came out :3. Yeah it's silly and has no real plot and even I have no idea in which seasons this plays but let's be honest: These three needs some fun times once in a while, especially Michael, after all he went through (Darkness anyone?).

I hope the fic wasn't too silly . I am not that good in writing Dominion Fics yet.

Please tell me what you think :3.


End file.
